A Night Blooming Flower
by Emilygirlxox
Summary: Persephone has always been sheltered. She's seen as untouchable, unattainable, due to her mother's overprotective nature. However, a promise made before her birth might just change her availability level. And slowly, she will grow to bloom, not in the light, but in the night.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blows at my blonde hair, tendrils flying out behind me as I frolic through the flower filled field. The aroma of the plants fill my nose as my bare feet patter to my destination. It's my secret hiding place- away from my mother, and the nymphs. A place I keep secret, for when I need solitude from mother's overbearing-ness. Now, you must be asking yourself some questions. Who am I? Who is your mother? And why is she so overbearing?

Well, if you ask, I suppose I must answer. My name is Persephone, goddess of spring. If you put two and two together, you'll realize that my mother happens to be Demeter, goddess of Agriculture. The reason my mother is so overbearing is because, well….I'm all she's got. My father, Zeus, king of the gods, has a wife, Hera (Who's crazy), so it's not like she has a man to keep her company. I think he's the reason my mother refuses to allow me to see any men…..which is quite unfair. But, alas, if she wishes it, I suppose I must follow it. Speaking of my mother, wasn't I supposed to meet her when the sun meets the tips of the trees?

"Oh Zeus!" I mutter, looking at the sky. "She's going to throw a fit if I'm late!" I run to the edge of the woods, away from the small meadow. My pale feet contrast greatly with the vivid green of the moss & grass that fills the woods.

"Persephone! Persephone! Where are you!" my mother calls out, her voice shrill & frantic. I step out of the dimly lit trees, showing her my presence. "Oh Persephone," Demeter breathes out, the crease lines on her forehead disappearing, "I was so worried!"

A look of confusion appears on my face. "Why? I told you I was going out to explore for a bit."

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to come back late? What if you encountered something horrible? I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened!" My mother looked near-to tears. I gave a heavy sigh, _'she's so over dramatic sometimes', _I thought. Of course, I'd never say that out loud. Even if she's a bit over the top, she's been here for me my whole life. Whether that was a good or bad thing, I wouldn't know.

"I'm sorry mom, I lost track of time. Forgive me for my forgetfulness. I'll see to avoid such situations in the future." My green eyes bore straight into hers. My eyes are really the only think I inherited from my mother, if I think about it. My face looks more angular than her round, my hair is blonde like my fathers, and my body is much taller than my mother's 5'5, my height going to about 5'8. The only quality I've really got from my mother are my startling eyes.

My mother smiles softly, reaching her arms out to wrap me into her warm embrace. "Well, as long as you're sorry. I'll see to it that you don't forget such things in the future. Now, did you eat?"

I gave a swift nod of my head, my straight hair swinging around my body as I do so. "I ate before I left two hour's ago. I think I'll be okay until morning. I'll just grab some bread before I go to my chambers."

She reaches up to give my sharp cheek a pat, and then turns, walking back towards our quaint little cottage. Ivy grows over the stone, and flowers bloom all around the edges. I follow her, my hair going to and fro as I do. I walk in behind her, and make my way to the kitchen, going to grab a piece of bread. After doing so, I make my way to my room. It's not huge, but it isn't small either. The walls are a sky blue, and plants grow all over, in various different pots. Daffodils over in one corner, orchids in the other, and etc. I strip out of my light blue toga- revealing enough for the warmth, but not revealing enough to be provocative. I would never hear the end of it from mom if I were to every wear something provocative. I grab my sleeping attire, put it on, and climb into my bed. Tucking myself into the cool, sleek covers, I twist and contort my body, going into a ball. I think about the day, and how it's been. I think about adventures heroes have been on- adventures the wood nymphs always talk about.

_I want to do something with my life, other than this. _I frowned, and closed my eyes, drifting off into a dream-less slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises upon the side of the earth where I reside, and it's beams gleam through my little window, light dancing on my resting face. I force my eyelids to open up partially, and give a moan from my little mouth.

"Urgh, Apollo, can't you be late to pull the sun for just once!" I grumble incoherently for a few moments, and then swing my taut legs over the side of my wooden bed.

"Well," I pause and sigh, pushing my hair away from my face, "I suppose since I'm up, I shall get my day going." I rush to my closet and throw off my night attire, and replace it with a long, red cloak. I grab my toga, and throw it over my shoulder. "Should take a bath, it's been awhile." I open up my mahogany door, and tip toe over to my mother's room. I creak her door open, wincing at the noise. Peeking my head in, I observe that she's still asleep. "Hmm, well, seems like I have an hour to kill before she wakes up." I close the door, and grab a ribbon from a countertop, tying my long hair with it. Before walking to the door & to the spring, I grab a hunk of cheese. And then, without making any haste, I exit the cottage, and head towards the lovely little spring, where I like to bathe.

I strip, taking off the light velvet cloak, and fold the material. I then set it the cloak on the soft grass. I dip my toes in and wiggle them for a while, before determining and finding the willpower to jump in. I splash around for a little while, and then set to work, combing out the knots in my hair, and washing the gunk off my petite frame. Afterwards, my body floats numbly in the water, the liquid revolving around my body as I lay. The birds singings, and the soft sway of the tree's leaves, pulls me back into slumber.

**Dream**

_It's dark. Very dark. The waning moon illuminates the ground, marring it with shadows. Somewhere in the distance, an ominous howl is heard. My bare feet walk across the ground- instead of staining it with flowers though, in its place is death itself. With every step I took, the grass withered and fell, like a wounded soldier in battle. The chilly wind bites my bare skin, leaving its marks, turning my skin a vile reddish color. I frown, and use my hands to warm up my skin. As I move my hands up and down my arms, an odd consistency takes place of where my hands have been. Shuddering, I pull my hands back and observe them...to be stained with blood. Gasping, I bend over and retch, but to no avail. My face twists into horror, and I look around once more. Everything around me…..everything is dead. The trees have gone barren, and the grass has wilted. The moon has disappeared, leaving me in desolate darkness. A light shines close by- extremely close by. I look down, and realize it's coming from me. Persephone, she who eats light._

My lungs fill with water as I take a breath to shriek. Swimming upwards, I move towards to shore of the spring, gagging and coughing up the water that my lungs absorbed during the fiasco. "What…what in the name was that….that dream!" My body shakes as I step out of the clear water, and I re-apply the clothing to my wet body. Taking hesitant steps, I walk onto the grass, and watch my footsteps as they move. Instead of death, fresh spring flowers prop up from where my foot had been. I sigh, and a weight lifts off my shoulder. "That was bizarre. Never in my life have I had a dream like so." I push my damp hair away from my face, and braid it, the cold tips leaving goose bumps against my waist. I shake my head slowly, and make my way back to the cabin, where my mother was surely to be throwing a riot. As I make my way backs, I contemplate the dream I just had. _It was so odd. I've never had a nightmare as severe as that. Why would there be blood on my hands? I've never murdered anything- not even a spider for Zeus's sake! _In the distance, I see the wood nymphs frolicking, their flaxen hair glistening in the sunlight. I sigh, envy of their freedom, and make way back towards my jail cell, where my officer was surely to be waiting.

Something seems off as soon as I walk through the door. Voices can be heard arguing in the kitchen- a deep bass, and a stern alto.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ZEUS! SHE IS _MINE." _My mothers voice comes out shrilly, and I can hear her stomps echoing to my hiding place, behind the heavy drapery. A heavy sigh is heard, and my father, who is apparently here today, speaks in a grave tone.

"I made it unwillingly, I can assure you that. But he had become impatient, for I had been denying him for far too long. I was unable to pull back on the deal- she no longer belongs to us, I fear." My heart thrums fast in my ribcage, it's beat unsteady, and unsure. _Who is she? _

I can hear a dull thump on the floor. I peek around the curtain, and gasp, seeing my mother on her knees. She takes my fathers hand in both of her own, and, with a pleading voice, she begs, " Zeus, please. Anything but my Kore. Please."

My father's forehead creasing, and he shakes his head softly. Pulling my mother up, he wraps his arms around her, an intimate gesture, which I wouldn't have overlooked if not for the fact that something terribly wrong seems to be going on….something about me! "I'm afraid I cannot pull back on this deal. I've sworn it on the river of Styx." My mother, looking dejected, stares into my fathers crystal blue eyes.

"How much longer do we have?"

His eyes go downcast, before once more meeting my mothers. "A week, if not less." And with that, he sweeps out of the house, leaving my mother to herself, sobbing. I run out the door, unnoticed, and make my way towards the meadow. I need to be alone. I need to think.

Once there, I sit on the grassy floor, violets springing up around me. Curling into a ball, I move back and forth like a pendulum. _Who is __**he?**__ And what could __**he**__ possibly want from__** me**__? _ I frown, and stop moving. "I can't go home tonight. I can't face my mother. She's too torn, too broken. It will do no help to ask her. I shall simply go on like normal, and wish for the best. I mean, my mother would never let anything happen to me….right?


	3. Chapter 3

The damp air washes over my body as I lay on the dewy grass. I watch the stars glimmer, far out of my reach. I reach my ivory arm upwards, and attempt to grab it, although in the back of my mind, I know it is far beyond my reach. I thirst for hegemony, so I may be able to join the exploding balls of heat. They are born in beauty- and die in it as well. Envy floods my body_- why, how marvelous it must be to be a star! To be one with this very universe! Oh, how they seem to be so simple, but yet so complex! To watch the very earth itself, from a whole new point of view. Not only that, but stars do not need to worry. They already know of their destiny. To be their own; to learn how to shine in a self-pleasing way- not for others pleasure, but for their own. And when the time comes, they simply combust. Yet, their end is not morbid- it is in every form of the way, just plain lovely. Oh, how splendid it must be to be a star. _As I lose myself in my thoughts, I do not notice the darkness beginning to fade, replaced with the rays of fresh new day. I snap back into concentration when I feel my skin grow hot. Squinting, I realize the night has been replaced with day. I stretch my lithe body out, feeling my joints groaning in protest. Lifting myself of the ground, I don't bother brushing the dirt off of my day old toga. I make my way back towards the cabin, putting the façade of naivety.

The cabin door is ajar when I come back. I push the smooth door back a bit farther, to make room for myself. "Mother?" I call out, my voice small and coarse from not being used. I clear my throat and call out the same word once more.

"In here!" She sings back, her voice high pitched and cheery. _To_ high pitched and cheery, if you ask me. I narrow my eyes slightly, suspicion settling in. I walk my way towards the kitchen, the smell of warm bread assaulting my nose. My stomach grumbles, hungry and neglected from not being fed. I peek my head through the door frame, and see my mother setting delicious food on the counter. "I hope you're hungry," she cooed, "for I made us a special breakfast!" I step in, and grab the dishes, making my way towards the table. Setting it down, I walk back into the kitchen.

"Why are you making a 'special breakfast.' What are we celebrating for?" I look at her innocently, and make my almond eyes go wide. I part my pink lips, making my face look lost & confused. I see my mother hesitate, and hear a gulp slide down her strong neck.

"N-no reason at all! Can't a mother make breakfast for her beloved child!" With that, she makes her way towards the table, and sits down heavily on it, the sound reverberating throughout the ground. I look down towards the ground, angry for her dishonest reply. But, I wipe that expression clear from my face, and sit down on the chair opposite of her. We eat our breakfast in silence; although conversation was attempted on my side, trying to pry into her knowledge, she responded in short, clipped answers, thus ending all talk. An odd, unfamiliar air settled around the two, making Persephone jump her leg, anxious and uncomfortable. My mother sets her food down, and looks up at me. "Persephone, we will be going to Mount Olympus in three days. Pack heavily- we may be residing there for a while."

I look at her, and cock my head to the side. "Why? As far as I remember, nothing important seems to be approaching for at least another two months." My mother clacked her fingers against the polished table, her expression unreadable.

"Your father and I decided it would be best for you to be surrounded by gods for some time. You're becoming a grown woman Persephone- the gods influences would be a good one on you, since you yourself will be taking on multiple more responsibilities while you age. It is for the best." With that, she stands up, and walks away.

I look at her, livid. Sending death glares into her back, I screech, "THIS IS MY HOME. I WILL NOT GO! I REFUSE!" A horrible feeling settles into my gut- she was definitely lying to me now. My mother never wanted me to stay on Mount Olympus for longer than necessary. She wanted to raise me on earth, where the mortals lived(although, I myself was not allowed to see the creatures I hear so many speak of.) I had a horrible feeling that the reason I was to go was because of the conversation I heard my mother and Zeus having just the past night. My mother turns her body, so I can see her face fully. She looks regretful, and sorrow.

"You have no word in this. I am your mother, and I command you to do as I have said. Start packing. As I have said before, it is final." And with that, she exits the house. Little do I know, the moment she gets out of my peripheral vision, she begins to weep, for the soon to be loss of her only child.

I enter my room, leaving destruction in my wake. I throw open the door, the back of it clanging noisily against the wall. I pick up whatever I can get my hands on, and throw it around the room. I am a whirlwind, brewing distastefully for all that surround me. My lovely little plants cower from me, fearful of my sour mood. "I do not wish to leave!" I shriek, my arms flailing around me. My blonde hair is smacking all within its reach, for it is being rustled from my quick movements. I sit on the ground, and scowl, my facial expression looking frightening. My expression, no matter how ugly, never marred my beautiful face. A gift and a curse of being a god- you were born stark beautiful, the only exception to this being Hephaestus, god of metalworking. I run my fingers through my hair, a habit I did when I was either angry or nervous. I was doing so because of the former, but as I settled down, I continued to do so because of the latter. _Why was I needed at Olympus? What is so important that they need __**me?**_ I sigh, my head pounding, my brain hurting from my thoughts racing so quickly. I massage my temples, and get up off the soft ground. I make my way to my lovely little closet, and grab my nicest attire. I had three nice gowns, but the rest of my clothing was just everyday stuff. I didn't have a need for a whole entire wardrobe dedicated to events like this, because beforehand, I lived such a common life. Wake up, do chores, and run around, playing with the nymphs and the animals. I run my hands through my hair once more, before selecting sandals, clothing, and accessories to take with me for my stay at Mount Olympus. Afterwards, I sit down and mull over everything that's occurred this week, until I pass out from exhaustion.

My head cranes upwards as I admire the lovely structure of the main house, perched on the very top of Mount Olympus. The sun is golden, and the puffy clouds float on, without a single care in the world. I tug on my luggage, trailing behind my mother as she descends upon every golden stair, leading to an inevitable destination. My anxiety increases, and the world feels as if it's cornering me on every direction. My breath intake gets shallower and quicker as I step closer and closer to the main house. _No no no! Right now is not the time for a panic attack! Save it for later! _I chastise myself, as I approach the last few steps of the grand staircase. "PERSEPHONE!" A high male voice screeches. A blur of blue passes my eyes, and then I blink. Opening my eyes, next thing I see, is the world tilting upside down. I crash on the floor, and look at what the cause of such a thing was. Big baby blue eyes meet mine, and a sweet smile graces his childish looking face. His blonde curly hair completes the whole look. All in all, this man looks simply adorable.

"Hermes!" I squeal, and hold him tight in a hug. Hermes is closest to my age, being 21- which, is relatively close to my seventeen. His muscular arms wrap around me, and enclose me in his warmth. I breath in his scent- raspberries and mint; the same exact scent he had the last time I saw him, which was about 5 years ago. I look back on the last time we met, and hold back a chuckle, remembering an especially fond memory. Hermes had been my first kiss, and I had been his. We had always seen the adults doing it, and, out of mere curiosity, tried it out ourselves. It had been gross and slobbery, since we were both inexperienced. Not only that, but it was like kissing your brother. Thus, we had never attempted it again.

Hermes stood up, and gripped my hand, dragging me along with him. We share a smile, and walk hand in hand to where my mother was waiting, a bit miffed at my contact with a male. I secretly roll my eyes at Hermes, and he releases a small guffaw at my behavior. I wink, and look back towards my mother. I can feel my anxiety slowly start to fade away as I stand next to my ever loyal companion. He squeezes my hand, probably feeling my tense mood. I shrug lightly, hinting to him that I'll be fine. "So mother, what will we be doing now?"

She stares at me for a moment, her face falsely happy looking. "Well, I had figured we could settle in for now. The servants will drop off our food at dusk, and afterwards, we can get some rest. Tomorrow, you'll be free, whereas I'll be having a meeting with Zeus and," her voice goes low, so I cannot hear the words she says. She picks up her sentence halfway, concluding with, "So yes, you'll have the rest of the day tomorrow to be free and to socialize with your friends. Do attempt to greet all the gods you see- it would be disrespectful for you to not do so." I look at her incredulously.

I shake off the look, and laugh. "Mother I know, I know! We've been going through this since I was seven! I think I would've caught on by now!" A soft smile graces her face, and she reaches her arm up to ruffle my hair. I scowl, and swat her hand away. I attempt to fix my hair as she breathes out,

"Be good. I'll see you in a bit." And turns and walks towards her spacious room, always clean and eager to welcome her back home.

"Soooo…" Hermes begins, his voice light and carefree. "What do ya wanna do?" He twirls me around, and I feel as light as a feather. The ground disappears beneath us as he uses his little winged shoes to lift himself and myself upwards. I laugh heartily, and grip onto Hermes for "dear life", although, I know as an immortal, I cannot die. After a few moments of Hermes attempting to show off his dance moves, he settles me back down on to the ground.

I answer his prior question. "Well….you could always help me unpack?" Hermes makes a face of disgust at that one.

"Ew, no. Come on 'Sephone, let's have some fun! It's been years since we last saw each other!" He puts on a cute little puppy dog look. I swear, Hermes may be the older one, but he acts like a kid! I laugh, and shake my head slowly.

"Fine, fine! Just let me put my stuff in my room!" He shoots me a huge grin, and without warning, grabs all my luggage.

"Got it!" Hermes sings. He speeds inside, and out of my sight for a few seconds. I count to twenty inside my head, and right when I hit 17, Hermes appears right in front of me. I smile softly.

"You've gotten faster." I comment, tilting my head slightly to the left

"I've been practicing." He retorts, with a sweet smile of his own. "Now, come on. Let's explore your mother's gardens. I'm not allowed in there unless if she grants me permission, but if you come with me, I get an automatic free pass." Just as I open up my mouth to speak, he already has me by the waste, and speeds me towards the direction of the garden. My eyes widen- the garden has grown since I've last visited. My mother's garden was extensive; ranging from the common red roses to the rare Indian Mallows. This was one of my favorite places to relax in when I visited Mount Olympus; It was my mother's favorite place to relax in as well. This garden was so sacred to her, that if anyone intruded in on it without her permission, they would not hear the end of it from Demeter. Therefore, everyone stuck to their own territory, and, only if truly, direly needed, asked Demeter to grant them access to her garden.

My face lit up as I walked over to the little swing, swaying peacefully on the grand maple tree. This Maple Tree had been here for ages; literally. My mother built this garden thousands of years ago. This tree was the very first thing she planted, and she cherishes it, almost like how she cherishes me. She is very protective of both that tree and I, although, more so of me. I suppose it's because she raised both of us since we were tiny little things, and protected us, helping us grow into what we are today. I rested my soft skin against the rough trunk, our surfaces contrasting greatly. Although we are two separate beings, we can relate to one another.

"Persephone? Come over here!" I turn my skull in his direction, to see him waving a bunch of picked flowers. "Make me a crown of flowers like you used to!" I laugh, wondering how he always remembered the little things I'd always do. Hermes was like that- he focuses in on the details, rather than the whole picture. It's a quality I always envied him for. I glide effortlessly over the grass, and sit on the ground next to him. I braid the flower stems in and out as Hermes talks about zeus-knows-what. I tune in and out, catching bits and pieces of what he says. "…Fell down ten stairs….threw his mighty lightning bolt…..saved a doe by…" I nodded as if I were paying attention while actually focusing on creating a grand flower crown. I grin proudly as I finish, and hold it up in the air.

"I, Daughter of Persephone, goddess of spring, Daughter of Zeus, king of gods, and Demeter, goddess of agriculture, present to you…" I spring upwards, and place the crown upon his head. Hermes flits upwards into the air, knocking me off balance. He swipes the carefully placed crown off of his head, and holds it in front of him to admire it.

"Wow…..You've gotten better at doing this, 'Sephone." I shrug indifferently, but the light blush that appears on my face gives my happiness at his statement. He pokes me on my side, which makes me squeal.

"Hermes! You know how much I hate it when people do that!" A teasing look appears in his eyes, and he stares at me mischievously.

"I know! That's why I do it!" He tickles me some more, and, of course I retaliate, so we ensue a huge tickle fight. Afterwards, we relax, and merely enjoy one another's company. While I lay down next to Hermes, I forget that I need to be worried about something. I forget that something big is going on, and the horrible feeling in my gut had been numbed. I rolled over and looked at Hermes.

"Hey Hermes?" He turns his head to make eye contact.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you know why I'm here?" I question him, hoping he'd know. Hermes tenses up, and looks away. His jaw clenches tightly, and he goes rigid.

"No idea." I can tell straight away that he is lying. I stand up straight away, and walk away from him, fuming.

"Persephone, wait! I can't tell you, I'm under strict orders!" I turn around swiftly, and snap,

"Yeah, well if you were my friend, you'd tell me anyway. I see where your loyalties lay." Hermes looks taken aback, and then projects the look of a man who was just slapped. I leave him in the garden, and make my way back to the main house….alone. As I walk back, dread fills me from my head to my toes. All I know is, whatever is happening, it's not good.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Hades/Persephone story. I only own what I write that I've construed and imagined. I hope you enjoy!

Hermes P.O.V

"Zeus!" I holler, making my way into the throne room at lightning speed. I push the heavy, solid gold doors open, to reveal Demeter and Zeus conversing. Alone.

'_Now's my chance,' _I think hastily, and without contemplating, I open my mouth.

"Keeping Persephone in the dark is doing nothing good! In the end, regardless of you attempting to protect her, she shall only push you, and the rest of us, away! We are doing nothing but betraying her! Heaven on Earth, we are causing a greater pain then _**he**_ ever could! To be given up to a stranger, by your own family? And to not even be aware of such matters, until the final moment? My goodness, and you dare to say you're better than _he_?" I push my chest out, taking on the appearance of a brave man. Something, which all god's widely know, to be completely false.

The room grew extraordinarily silent- a pin, if dropped, would've been heard throughout all corners of the area. The look on Zeus's face was something else. His countenance took on a look of complete and utter fury. His strong cheeks turned a blistering red, and his eyebrows seemed to have sunk lower than the shallowest pits of Tartarus itself. His icy blue eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't suppress the bone chilling shiver that rushed up my spine.

"How_ dare_ you say that. _How dare you!_ You are a fool, ignorant of the matter at hand! Did you earnestly believe that you had even the slightest clue of what was _actually_ occurring? Oh yes, I did give you a brief overview of what was to come, but you do not have a _single_ idea of the entire situation! And for you to barge into _my _palace, _my _throne room. Who do you think you are?" His voice was loud, and with every world he spat, thunder would roar, and the walls would shake. Demeter, next to him, looked close to tears, sobs racking her body every other minute. Although I felt guilty, I knew I was in too deep of water to swim back.

"Z-Zeus-" I began.

"I did not say you could talk! Leave! Leave right this instant, before your vile words leave my lovely sister in a state more wretched than she is already in! Leave!"

His voice thundered, and with a quick nod, I fly out of the room, my mind racing in all directions. '_Stupid idea. Should've thought before I spoke- what does he mean- what don't I know?' _

Why, if I only got the short story as to what is going to happen to my darling Persephone, I dread what the long story might be.

Persephone P.O.V

I sit on my bed, vexed.

It's been three days since my argument with Hermes, and I've currently been bored out of my mind. All the gods have been busy recently, so I haven't had time to be able to sit down and have a lengthy conversation with anyone. The only other god I've actually had a decent conversation with is Aphrodite- but she was a bit sulky, claiming that this week was going to be rotten. When I questioned her about the source of such awfulness, she merely waved her hand, and brushed off the topic, moving on to other, more unimportant things.

So, it isn't hard to see that I've been missing Hermes. Oh gods, I feel like I'm going insane- I need someone to play with, and to converse with! Oh, what I'd give to have my nymph friends with me right now! At least I'd be entertained, engaging in some sort of activity! Maybe I should apologize to Hermes, to have someone to play with.

'_No,'_ I think to myself, _'Hermes is in the wrong here. Thus, he must be the one to make amends.' _

I sigh lightly, and ruffle my golden blonde hair with my smooth, white hand.

On another note, this alone time is doing me harm. Since I have nothing else to focus on, my mind has been reeling with thoughts- thoughts that are mostly negative. I can't help but have this ghastly suspicion rooted to the very depths of my soul that something _very _bad is going to occur. And because of such things, paranoia has been building up, marring my daily thoughts. It's begun to change the way I look at things. I've become paranoid of Athena, a dearly beloved friend, who hasn't once visited me during my stay. Although I know she is a very busy god, I can't help but be paranoid that she is avoiding me. But, then the rational part of me thinks, '_why would she avoid you? She has nothing to hide!'_

Unfortunately, a small voice in my head tends to disagree with the 'rational' side of my head. The voice tells me to stay on my toes, for my suspicions are correct, and that the tide can change at any time.

I flop down on my silken sheeted bed, and let out an aggravated groan. "I am so conflicted!"

I pout childishly, and pound my fists on the sheets for a few moments. "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on! I am _not_ a child anymore. Contrary to the popular belief on Mount Olympus, I know, but just because mother treats me as thus, it does not mean I am!"

As I lay down on my bed, I go through the multiple conspiracies I have made up.

'_Maybe they're planning on sacrificing me to giants, for not plowing down the fields that one day I promised my mother I would! Or, Perhaps they're banishing me, for not bringing life to that copse like I had been ordered to do so!'_

Overwhelmed and frightened, sobs begin to tear through-out my chest, leaving me gasping for breath. I clutch onto the lilac covers for support, as tears begin to stream down my face. My porcelain complexion turns pale, and my eyes grow redder and redder with each new tear. Mucus floods out of my nose, and crowds my small mouth as it opens wide, sucking in air like a fish out of water. And that is the way I stay, until Hypnos has mercy on me, and pulls me into a deep, disturbed sleep.

**So Persephone still has no idea what's going on, although I seriously doubt that you are ignorant on this matter! I would make this chapter longer, but I have a ton of homework to tackle, and a trip to Washington D.C in just two days, so my time is limited- but no fear, I'll make a grand chapter when I return. I just really really wanted to write today, because I was in that writing mood. Most of you who write will get what I'm saying- when you are just in the mood to write, and you somehow get seduced by your mind into writing. I just really wanted to pound a chapter out, due to the fact it's the first of may (woohoo, another spring month!) I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter of mine! We'll meet again when I post yet another chapter- I'll see you down the road on the journey of my story, when I once again update!**

**Goodbye, and Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

I sit in solitude in my mother's precious garden. _'Heh, solitude. Who would've thought that I, the goddess who was always constantly watched over, would be having some alone time? Let alone having time for myself, for an almost constant week!'_

I tear up a decent amount of grass to shred, while I ponder over my overwhelming thoughts. "Why am I alone right now?" My face contorts into an ugly expression, and I lace my arms across my torso.

"I always, _**always, **_have a companion! What's so different now, that I am to be left all alone?"

You must be thinking to yourself, shouldn't I be _happy_ for all this alone time? Aren't _I_ the one who is always complaining about being watched over far too much?

Well, yes, I deserve time to be alone, but not to be ignored! I thought _I _was the apple of my mother's eye, but I suppose not! My gods, I am as low as a mere mortal to them probably!

I stand up in a huff, and cross the garden to the grand oak tree. I place my hands across it, and feel it's life vibrating underneath it's trunk, spreading throughout my fingertips. "You better be prepared," I lean in closely, so that my lips are pressed against its rough skin, "you're next."

And with that, I leave the garden, leaving thorny roses springing up from my footsteps, signifying my anger.

Athena P.O.V

"I cannot face her Demeter, I am sorry."

Demeter looks at me, her expression vexed. "Why ever not?"

I sigh, and rake my fingers through my thick, black raven's nest of hair.

"I myself would not be able to cope with seeing her. I will not be able to look at her, whilst knowing her own cruel fate. It is unjust of me, I know, but the guilt itself would eat me alive if I were in her presence, and I know I would succumb and tell her of what is approaching."

"But, Athen-"

"Demeter, please. Do not attempt to pure sway me on this one- I shan't budge on my decision."

And with that, I take my exit, leaving with a blank mind and a heavy heart.

I trace the outline of a night blooming cereus on my arm in a blood red cherry extract I squeezed out of the ripe fruit. The contrast of the dark liquid against my ivory skin is surprising, and even more so, due to the fact that the sunlight hitting my skin is making the colors glisten with a whole new sheen of colors. I delicately dip my finger into the bowl of red, collecting a round, delectable bubble of flavor; with one swift movement, I swipe my finger to my mouth, where my tongue eagerly awaits.

"Mhmmmmmmm," I moan in satisfaction, as the sweet taste explodes in my mouth, expanding my mind to the spectrum of its flavors.

"You're the only one who's truly here for me, my dear food; you never leave me, even in my most dire of times!" I coo to a lovely little bunch of raspberries as I pluck them one by one, and pop them into my mouth.

Now, if you haven't noticed, I've been alone for far too long. Keeping oneself company is never a good thing; you tend to start doing very…_odds_ things. Like, for example, talking to your food. Or, just the other day, I caught myself after having a conversation with my clothing, and giving each it's own personality and name….Yes, I would say my mental state isn't in its best place right now.

"I am done with being shut out!" And with that, I take my stance, square my shoulders, raise my head, and make my way to the main room.

Where, I happen to run across a very angry Zeus, a crying Demeter, and a ticked, and I mean _ticked_, looking man.

A very handsome man, that is.

Tall, lean body, sculpted by the finest of hands, with dark, midnight hair, falling just above his eyes. _His eyes; _such a contrast to the dark clothing he wears upon his fit body (which, may I add, is not _too _muscular. Nothing like Zeus's rippling muscles. He has strong shoulders, and a taut, strong body. Muscles visible, but not grossly large- just the right proportion.) The loveliest shade of blue, icy at first glance, but I know, being raised upon multitude of flowers, that looks can be deceiving. Why, the most beautiful of flowers can be the most poisonous, where as the hardest one could be the holder of a cure.

"M-mother?" I squeak out, and I flush with embarrassment. I probably sounded like such a fool to the mystery man!

My mother twists her head like a vulture smelling fresh blood, and the color rushes out of her already contorted face.

I've never seen my mother look so livid throughout of my years of living. 

"PERSEPHONE. LEAVE THIS ROOM AT ONCE!" Her body quakes with restraint to not push me out of the room herself. She shoots a look at the mystery man, who, looks to be quite amused with the current situation. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as my legs tremble, not used to my mothers fury.

Oh yes, I've seen her unleash her fury before. But it has never been as severe as this, nor has it ever been directed at me!

"Oh is this _our _darling Persephone?" The mystery man drawls out, a knowing smirk plastered upon his alabaster face. His voice is low, and has an unknown tone to it. It sounded…..quite deadly, actually.

Is it weird to say that I found that to be extraordinarily attractive?

But wait! Hold on a second. What in the name of Zeus does he mean, _'our_ _Persephone?'_

My mother glares at him; if looks could kill, this man would be killed ten times over.

"She is not _yours. She is mine!_ She will _NEVER_ be yours, you wicked man! She will only become yours over my dead body!"

He quirks and eyebrow at her, shoots me a look, and then meets my mother's eyes again. "That can be arranged Demeter. Name your time and place."

My mom crosses the room to meet the man squarely and raises a hand to strike his lovely face with.

He shakes his hand just in time to capture my mothers in an iron grip. My mothers hand looks so small compared to his. "Tsk tsk tsk, I thought better of you. Raising your hand against your dear brother," he raises his free hand, and rests it over his heart, "wounds him greatly."

My mother opens her mouth, ever so ready to reply, but Zeus cuts her off.

"ENOUGH!"

"Hades, release Demeter's hand at once. Demeter, resume at your orginal position once the first request has been fulfilled."

With a tranquil expression, mystery man (Now known as Hades) releases my mothers hand, and my mother, with a sour expression returns to her spot she had rested at, before attempting to strike Hades.

' Hades. The name just rolls off my tongue.' I think giddily, but that I reminisce of what had just happened, and I cut my thoughts off. If my mother hates the man so, I assume I must as well, correct?

"Demeter, we have been going over this repetitively, we cannot go back on our deal. I swore to him on the river of the Styx; I have been trying to find a loophole, but, there seems to not be one."

Zeus spares my mother a sympathetic glance, and then looks over at me. "Persephone, my darling daughter, please come here." His expression looks gentle, and he waves his hand to coax me over to where he resides on his throne.

As I walk over, it feels as if years are passing; everyone, including Hades, eyes are on me, watching my every move. Cold sweat dribbles down my back, getting caught in my long, untamed hair. When I come to Zeus, he beckons me to come over. When we come within touching distance, he holds up a calloused hand to brush the side of my smooth face tenderly.

"My dear, there is much to be explained." I give a silent acknowledgement of that with a quick nod of the head.

"Long story short, before you were born, Hades, God of the Underworld, came to me to strike a bargain. He had asked for the hand of my next born girl. And, I had agreed, on the River of Styx. The River of Styx is a sacred river; to break one's promise on it would result in immediate death."

My stomach starts swirling, and a very bad feeling settles in my gut.

"Guess who the next born girl was." Hades hisses, his breath hot on my ear. I jump in surprise; 'How'd he get there so fast?'

"I-I don't know." I mumble, and I look down, playing with the hem of my toga. I hear a fresh wail rip through my mother's mouth, and Zeus looks past us all, guilt written all over his face.

Hades pulls me around to face him, and when I meet his eyes, warm green clashes with icy blue. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, my beautiful wife."

And with those nine words, my world changed completely.

**HAHAHAHA so now they have met!**

**Sorry if their meeting seems a bit rushed, I just wanted to get to where they met each other, so the games can begin!;)**

**Also, sorry that I haven't updated in awhile sasdhglfhd;agfeq I have been busy being human!**

**I hope you enjoy this installment!:P**

**Reviews are always welcome:))**

"I have no fear of losing you, for you aren't an object of my property, or anyone else's. I love you as you are, without attachment, without fears, without conditions, without egoism, trying not to absorb you. I love you freely because I love your freedom, as well as mine." — **Anthony de Mello **

^^ **Thought I'd leave you guys with a quote I really love. It's one of my favorites. Probably going to incorporate it into my story at some point, so woohoo, gave you guys a heads up!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I stumble away from Hades, my face one of surprise. "T-that is impossible!" I look over to my mother desperately. Searching her eyes with my own, I don't see an ounce of deception. Which sends me over the edge. I run towards Zeus, and grab a handful of his toga.

"Zeus! You _have_ to do something about this! I do _not _want to be stuck in hell with him!"

In the background, I hear hades say dimly in a sarcastic voice, "Ouch, you wound me."

I stare at Zeus, desperate. While doing so, I notice how _old_ and tired he truly looks- if it weren't for the fact that I know of his godly status and his rippling muscles, I'd say he looked almost...frail.

He removes my small hands from his clothing, slowly, not to rip the fine cloth. "I'm sorry dear. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

I push away from him, anger surging through my veins. "That's it? You're just going to send me off with him? You're not going to fight for me?"

Zeus's frail face suddenly contorts, his forehead creasing with fury. "I tried everything! Don't you dare accuse me of not trying, because I have tried everything!" He sucks in a deep breath, holds it in for a moment, and then releases.

I look at him timidly, and shrink away. "Mom?" I squeak out.

My mother rushes towards me, and holds me delicately. I feel warm liquid slide onto my shoulder where her head rests. I squeeze her close to me, and we stay like that for what feels like a minute, when she breaks apart to clasp my face warmly.

"I'll find a way to get you out. I promise." She whispers so quietly, I, standing not even a foot away, have to strain to hear. I give her a nod to acknowledge that I had heard her words. She pats my cheek tenderly, and gives me a quick peck.

"Go pack what you want to keep. You won't have much time."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, my darling Kore."

"Well," Hades speaks, "As lovely as this has been, I think, Persephone, you should head on over to your room since we don't have all the time in the world." He twists his lips into a demented smile at his own little joke. I glare at him bitterly, and turn back towards my mother.

"I'll see you soon mommy."

She stares at me intently, as if she is attempting to memorize every line of my face.

"You will."

Daylight seems to come to soon. Selene takes rest, and Helios begins to dominate the pink tinted sky.

My hand lingers on the oak tree in my mother's garden. I lean forward, resting my forehead against it rough surface. 'Be strong.' I urge myself, refusing to let the tears that mar my eyes, spill over.

I reflect on all the good memories I hold within this garden as Hades takes his grand old time finishing up business with other gods and goddesses before he leaves.

_I'm weaving throughout the flowers, leaving an intricate pattern for Hermes to mimic in my wake. Hermes has just received his prized shoes, and is testing them out. _

" '_Sephone, that's too hard!" Hermes whines and ruffles his sun-kissed hair with his long fingers._

_I waggle my 'invisible' (or so Hermes likes to say) eyebrows, and stick out my tongue. "Only way to get better is to be challenged!"_

_He grumbles incoherent words, and follows my pace, stumbling on thin air every once and while. I take a particularly sharp turn a few moments later, and Hermes, being the lovable fool he is, looses his balance from lack of attention, and tumbles straight into a welcoming pile of rose bushes. _

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He squeaks, and shoots upwards at a lightning speed. "Not fun, not fun at all!"_

"_hahahahahhaahhaha!" I roar with laughter, and fall to the ground, unable to support myself. I clutch my sides, trying to hold myself together as I fall apart with laughter. _

'_You-roses-fly-and!" I try and speak, but my air supply has run low, and I gasp for air in between laughs to try and fulfill my lungs needs. _

"_Ha Ha. Very funny." Hermes looks at me disgruntled, but upon seeing my red, tear-streaked face, breaks into laughter himself._

"_I guess it was a __**little**__ funny." Hermes says a few hours later as we sit under a willow tree._

"_Only a little?" I Challenge with a playful look plastered in my emerald eyes. _

_He raises his hands up and lets out a short laugh. "Okay, okay! It was funny."_

_I nudge him in the ribs, and give a little giggle. "Your darn right!"_

I sigh as I recall the memories from my childhood. I was so carefree, so sure at the time…to think that it's all changed only in a mere fortnight or so.

Another sigh escapes my lips, as I remember the brief exchange Hermes and I shared last night.

_A light knock sounds at my chamber door, and I rush over to open it. A conflicted looking Hermes enters the room._

_The first thing that exits his mouth is,"So, I'm guessing you heard?"_

_I snort, and roll my eyes. "Obviously. I'm leaving for hell tomorrow."_

_He spares me a smirk, and wraps his toned arm around my miniscule waist. "Don't worry, I've been to hell and back numerous times. Not so bad once you get used to it."_

_I roll my eyes, and comb through my knotted blonde tangles. "Yeah, but you don't have to live there. At least you'll be able to bask in the sunlight. I don't have that to look forward to. I will live in a constant night."_

_He rubs his temples, and meets my eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."_

_I put my hand over his, combining our warmth. "I forgive you."_

_He pulls me into his arms, and rests his head on mine. "I'll visit you next time I'm down. I'll specially bring some little earth gifts!"_

_A smile graces my face. Gods, how great it feels to smile. Seems like it's been an eternity since I've last done the action with my facial muscles. _

"_I'd like that Hermes. I'd like it a lot."_

_After that, no words were exchanged. Instead, we simply enjoyed one another's presence and warmth- and that is how it stayed until sleep kissed our eyes goodnight. _

I give my mother's precious tree a light kiss, and a silent vow of keeping her safe until I return. Afterwards, I exit the garden, prepared to meet my fate.

In the distance, I see dark shapes moving objects into a midnight carriage. Jet black stallions click their teeth, and stomp the ground with their hooves impatiently. I can see Hades mouth moving as he touches each horses head tenderly, like a mother would touch her newborn baby. This little action sends my mind reeling.

'_Maybe he isn't as horrible as everyone makes him out to be. Perhaps he's truly a sweetheart on the inside, who is misjudged by all who surrounded him?'_ Hope surges, and I feel, slightly, that maybe it won't be _horrible_ living in the underworld.

Hades turns around, and his eyes meet mine. His mouth lowers, and he beckons me over with a wave of his hand. I begrudgingly obey.

"Let's get something straight. Do _not_, under any circumstance, speak to me on this journey. It's a four day journey, and I'd rather not have to listen to you incessantly chatter about useless nothings to me. Are we clear?"

'_No,'_ I think sourly, '_maybe he __**is**__ as dreadful as people make him out to be.'_

**Another update within the course of a week!**

**I'm quite proud of myself, I've been trying to write more frequently.**

**Leave a review telling me on how this chapter is, I do quite enjoy constructive criticism. **

**Summer is in a week or so, so, lucky you, you will definitely see more updates, due to the fact that I have free time! **

**^^Yes, this sentence looks weird as hell. I thought so as well, but eh, too lazy to change it now!**

**I'll see you all at my next update!;) **

**READ ON! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Day One in the carriage:

I fiddle with the hem of my dress, as I feel the tension hitting my body full force, like powerful waves repetitively hitting the water, constantly pushing and pulling In all directions. Seriously, the awkwardness and tension is _rolling _off my slanted, feminine shoulders.

And to make it even better, I have nothing to distract myself from thus. Since lord of the dead over here refuses to talk to me, I have absolutely nothing to do. I am stuck in a square, not so intricately designed carriage, for four days until I make it to "home sweet home."

_I suppose I shouldn't even call it home though, because upper earth is my true sanctuary. This is a desolate jail cell in comparison. _I blow out a puff of air as I rest my elbow on the hard black wooden bench inserted in the carriage, and rest my head upon my flattened hand.

I've already come to the conclusion that talking to myself does more harm than good, and so far, I've been distracting myself by….

You, young mortals, may not be ready for such an extreme hobby, but I suppose I shall tell you what I have been pre-occupying myself with.

…..I've been counting the strands of hair on my head.

Exciting, I know!

But don't get too carried away now- you need parental supervision whilst performing such a task.

Speaking of parental supervision, I wonder who my mother's going to nag about now that I'm stuck in the land of eternal sunshine and rainbows. (insert sarcasm- I'll be here all week!)

I burst out laughing at the direction my thoughts have gone in, and clutch my stomach to hold myself together.

Across from me, Hades jumps, surprised. His jaw tightens, and his eyebrows narrow in confusion.

"What the hell are you laughing about, you insolent child?"

My laughter stops immediately as I register his harsh words.

"Insolent? Excuse me, but how am I insolent, my _lord." _I add begrudgingly.

He laughs without any laughter, and swivels his position to face me completely. Ice blue eyes melt into verdant.

"Laughing out of nowhere? Especially when you've already been instructed to remain silent for the remainder of the trip? That doesn't sound disrespectful at all?" He gives a smirk, and continues with his point.

"You are to be my wife. And, as my wife, you will obey me. I am male, and thus, I am superior to you. A lady must always listen to her master."

My jaws drops in shock. "Excuse me-"

He waves his hand towards me, "You are excused."

With those three words, he turns away from me, the embarrassed and foolish baboon, and continues to stare out the little window to the outside world.

I stare at him, shell-shocked, for a couple of moments, before gathering my wits together.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I hold up a (metaphorically) red flag, and wave it crossly.

"You _**cannot**_ say something like that to me and then dismiss it without another care!

If I disturb you as a person so much, than why choose me to be your betrothed?"

By this point, I am standing in pure fury. Oh, if I were medusa, he would've been turned to stone far, far long ago.

He sighs, and meets my gaze once more.

"I did not **choose** you; you were merely the next born girl. If you wish to blame anyone, blame the fates. After all, you will have a chance to- they reside with me in the underworld."

I gulp, and take a seat once more. Messing with the fates is no little deal- God know my string will be chopped into tiny pieces if I were to ever been so rude to one of the sisters.

"Good girl." He remarks, on how I backed down from my fighting stance.

I frown once more in his direction.

_Who does he think he is, _I think crossly as I burn holes into the side of his head, _to think he is superior to me, just because of his-_

I cough gently before I finish my thought.

_-Because of his male anatomy? We do not live in the stone ages anymore!_

Good gods, being around this man is going to cause me to have constant frown lines.

Day two in the carriage:

I wake up when I feel a slight jostle touch my leg. I open my eyes lazily, blinking back the sleepiness that's developed while I was unconscious. While I awaken, my sleepy mind fails to register the silence that's comfortably enveloped the carriage. When my eyes focus slightly, the first thing the truly see is _his_ resting figure.

My eyes trace his features hungrily. The long lashes that frame the strong cheekbones, chiseled upon his pale face. The delicate lines of his line lips, with an enviable cupids bow that lines up perfectly with his strong nose. I stare at his lush hair, that falls messily right above his thick, arched eyebrows, with a want to run my fingers through it, to test if it's as soft as it looks.

My eyes trail downwards, admiring the frame of his torso; how it forms a v-shape, with horizontal shoulders, a thicker upper torso, decorated with lean, but firm muscles, ending with a skinnier waist. His legs stretch endlessly (or so it seems) as they take up a large portion of the leg room- therefore, my legs are pushed firmly against the bench frame.

As my eyes memorize every inch of his person, I do not realize his coming into consciousness.

"Like what you see?" His voice is throaty due to the fact that he has just awoken.

Unfortunately, it makes him sound all the more sexier.

I blush profusely, and refuse to meet his eyes. I open my mouth, but close it once more when my mind goes blank, leaving me for 'dead.'

_Oh gods. I'm so screwed. _

Before I mutter out some explicable thing, he interrupts me, clearing out his throat before speaking.

"Persephone…..I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I was out of place to say those rude things. You are my equal, as we both will be ruling the underworld, _together as one._"

I look up, to finally meet his eyes, but observe that he's turned away from me, with a light blush staining his cheeks. I cock my head to the side as a smile slowly forms on my face. With a burst of confidence, I reach across to rest my hand upon his, to show my gratitude for his words.

With our hands touching, I realize how cold his hand is. He looks up startled by the sudden contact, and his eyes lower to our touching palms.

"Oh- I" I stutter, and I attempt to pull my hand away, embarrassed by my brazenness, when his hand flips around, and grasps my hand within his. He flashes me a reserved looking smile, his muscles in his face stretching awkwardly, as if they haven't been used in the formation in awhile. After holding my hand for a moment, he releases it, and it settles once more upon my lap.

We both look away, in opposite directions, as if something was suddenly quite interesting in the rather boring carriage.

I twirl my blonde locks around my finger as I sit awkwardly in the carriage. I look up to catch Hades staring at me, and we both look away, out of the instinct of getting caught in the action. I hear a light chuckle on his side, and look at him, curious.

He stares at me once more, and I raise my chin upwards, trying to seem confident. Hey, if I look the part, then I have to act it, don't I?

"I suppose I'll have to trash my previous idea." I hear him murmur to himself quietly.

As I sit, pondering what he means, his ethereal face comes a tad bit closer to my own, as he bends over and rests his elbows on his knees, thus resting his chin upon his hands. "I suppose since we've already begun speaking, we might as well continue."

I raise a pale eyebrow at him, and, once again, a boldness comes over me. "But, _my lord_, I _thought_ I was to remain silent for the remainder of the trip?" I smirk slightly, as I watch myself turning the tables on him.

He laughs, amused. I smile slightly- never, in all my years of learning about him, would I have thought for him to appear so- so open. From the tales I've heard, his laughter is rarer than his smile itself- and yet, here I was, watching it firsthand, as if it were a natural occurrence. I tilt my head in confusion as I continue to watch him.

_He has a nice smile, _I note to myself silently, _I hope he does it often. _

"Ah, you've got me there Persephone. But, being the master of the chariot, I can change my opinion any time."

I begin to smile slightly, but I stop myself in the nick of time. _Why, I'm bantering with my captor! He's stolen me from my precious mother, and my darling earth, and yet I chat with him as if we are __**friends.**_ I mentally face-palm myself, and I turn my body slightly, so I am not facing him. My expression is stoic, and my lips are set in a frown.

"Well, if you're the _master_ of the chariot, I'm assuming you have the power to release me, so I can join my mother once more."

Hades frowns, and leans back against the wall once more.

"You know I can't do that." He whispers softly.

I look at him fiercely. "And why is that?" I growl, and I cross my arms against my torso, on the defense.

"Because," He stutters.

"Because you're mine!" His eyebrows narrow, and he grimaces.

"Persephone, you know what I meant-"

He attempts to defuse the bomb that he knows that he's set off with his ignorant words.

"Because I'm **Yours!**" I screech. "I belong to no-one! _**No-One!**_ _Especially _ not to the likes of you!" I breathe in heavily as I finish my little rant.

His eyebrows are high upon his forehead, his mouth dropped a smudge in shock. I flash him a smug look before he realizes how he must look, and his face goes into indifference once more.

"The 'likes' of me? Please, do tell, what kind of _person_ you have potrayed me as?" He retorts, obviously offended.

"You are a women snatcher! You are a person who enjoys watching the suffering of others, as you take everything they've ever held near and dear away from them! You are a **monster!**" I shriek once more, my body shaking with anger.

His expression is stony, and he stares at me oddly… his eyes almost seem to radiate _sadness?_

_No, creatures like him cannot get sad_, I chastise myself. _He was born heartless, and he will continue to be heartless for the rest of his miserable existence. And I'll be stuck here, sharing the same melancholy as he. _

"I see," he murmurs. "That is your opinion of me? I apologize for opening my mouth in the first place then.

He looks away from me dejectedly, and has the appearance of a kicked puppy. Guilt immediately surges through me, and although I wish to apologize, my newfound confidence seems to have left as soon as it had entered.

The rest of the day continued with silence, from the occasional ineligible mutter from Hades.

As the day ends, my tongue is bitten down on by my teeth, drawing blood. I do so, because of how regretful I am for such hateful words. But, unfortunately, I am unable to take them back, no matter how much I apologize.

_No, don't feel sorry, _one side of my brain growls, _he deserves every word. _

_But, perhaps he isn't as bad as you've plagued him to be?_ The other side argues. _Maybe you've misunderstood the situation._

_No, you haven't. He is a monster! He has taken away everything you love, to take you away to a foreign land, for his own selfish needs._

The two sides argue like this for the rest of the day, and I curl over, clutching my sore head. I let out a silent moan as my head pounds profusely. I feel fingers take hold of my chin, and pull my head upwards. Startlingly, Hades eyes meet mine only inches away. His breath is hot on my face as he asks me,

"Are you alright?" Concern shines deep within his icy eyes, and I nod once, and pull away. My heart thuds quickly within my chest, and the two sides of my head rage on.

_You see! He does care!_ One side quips.

The other side interjects with, _No he doesn't! It is false! He just wishes for your wellbeing so he can wreak it on his own!_

"Maybe," I begin quietly. "Maybe I'm not alright." And with that, I faint, noticing before I black out, how soft the place I've landed is.

Day Three in the Carriage:

My eyes open quietly, and shockingly, I can see the underneath of Hades chin, his adam's apple proudly sticking out inches underneath. I close my eyes quickly once more as my heart races, startled. I notice how…._soft_ his body is as I lay curled in a ball on his lap. His muscular arms are wrapped underneath my knees, and my neck, holding my head up carefully. My head rests against his shoulder, my head located in the crook of his neck.

_Oh my gods. _

_**OH MY GODS. **_

_He's cradling me. He. Is. Cradling. Me. _I think hysterically, my thoughts going in all directions.

_But on the flipside, I feel comfortable….and safe? _

_Whoa, safe, in __**his**__ arms? What's wrong with me?_

Leaning heavily against him, I am careful not to jostle, to show my consciousness. I am not  ready to 'wake up' yet. I am going to avoid that awkward situation for as long as possible.

I feel his steady, shallow breathing. His chest expands, leaning in and out, with each inhale, and exhale. I inhale softly, timing it to go with his inhale as well.

I dare to open an eyelid, and I examine his face. To my surprise, I see that his face is once more relaxed, revealing that he is asleep. I stare outside of the little window to see the Selene, commonly known as the moon, shining upon the earth. As I watch, I feel my body mellow, the usual sight of the moon bringing me peace. I watch the stars twinkle in the rightful place, and take a deep breath of cold air. Viewing the moon one last time, the last time I'll probably ever get, I sketch it within my head, and close my eyes. And, I wish if I could be anything, that I could be a star. To be born in beauty, and to die in beauty; the stars are free- no one has the right, nor the power to take away their freedom.

I sigh, envious, and snuggle up into Hades. Soon, I drift off to sleep in Hades arms once more.

Day Four In carriage:

I wake up at Dawn, admiring the streaks of color that Eos had set in the sky while she journeyed, announcing the arrival of her brother Helios, and the departure of her sister Selene.

Just as the sun rises in the sky, and I feel the warmth of it upon my alabaster skin, I hear a rumbling. I squeal as it gets louder, and the carriage shakes. I grip onto Hades, which wakes him from his slumber. He runs a finger through his messy locks as he sits calmly, which I, on the other hand, freak out.

"Calm down." He hisses, his eyes heavily lidded, sleep weighing them down. 

"Calm down? How can I? The **ground** is shaking like crazy!" I retort, panic and fear clutching my stomach.

"It's fine. How do you expect us to enter the Underworld, anyway? The only way down, is through mother earth itself."

And with that, he closes his eyes, joining sleep hand in hand once more, leaving me startled, and gasping for breath.

I look out of the window, desperately trying to imprint the view of the outdoors once more in my mind; the feel of the wind blowing through my hair, the feel of the suns rays settling into my skin comfortably, and the view of the bountiful flowers that grow in my lovely little field….. Before the ground swallows me whole, and blackness sets in.

_**I was listening to Just a Game by birdy while writing this. I think you guys should check it out- it's a fabulous song!**_

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It's summer- trying to get my fun in while I can. Haha, I hope you like this installment! I actually began writing it two weeks ago, but I haven't gotten to finishing it 'til now. I have to do my summer homework, so I figured I'd update before I tackle it. Hurrah for honors English! I get the joy of having to write a bunch on TWO books, instead of one! Eh, the work doesn't seem to be too hard though, so for that I'm grateful. Anyway;**_

_**Review, and give me your thoughts please!(:**_

_**Regardless, I thank you all for reading this story- it keeps me going after all! **_

_**I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Keep on reading darlings! xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Absolute nothingness surrounds me. I feel my joints lifting my hand up, close to my face; although I feel the heat flooding out of my pores, brushing my hands, I cannot see it. In fact, I cannot see a single thing. The darkness of this bleak place seemed to have devoured any poor beams of light that were unfortunate enough to venture here.

I scratched my chin, deep in thought. _That's probably what's going to happen to you as well; this place is going to be your demise, sucking the light, and the life, out of you. You shall be a walking corpse._ I shuddered at the direction my thoughts have wandered in, and repressed them with all my might.

Unexpectedly, a red light gleams through the tiny window of the carriage, illuminating the once dark world, bathing Hades and I with it's light. I lean forward in my seat to stare out the window, and I gasp in shock. The sky is 50 shades of red, pink, blue, purple, and black, varying in different spots. It was like it was caught in between the sunset and midnight. It was a breathtaking sight to behold.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the splendor in the Underworld.

_And all this time, I've been thinking this place was a hideous wasteland._ I chastised myself for my foolish thoughts, and my eyes shifted, inspecting Hades. To my surprise, our eyes met, and he smiled softly.

"Do you like how it looks so far?" I could hear the eagerness in his voice, and how he was failingly trying to repress his curiosity and wonder.

I nodded mutely before flicking my head back to the scenes unfolding in the Underworld as the horse drawn carriage moved along.

I open my mouth, to respond with a better answer to his question. My pink lips part, as I my brain scurries in multiple directions, attempting to string together words to do the landscape justice.

"It-it's beautiful." I breath out, and swiftly meet his eyes, before once more examining the underworld from where I sit.

He smirks, but it isn't as arrogant filled as his smirks usually are. "I thought you would think that. Not what you expected it to be, right?"

A blush stains my fair skin, and I look downwards, using my snowy hair to conceal my face.

He guffaws loudly at my reaction, and then calms down after a couple of minutes. "Don't fret, I'm used to it."

After regaining some courage, I look up at him and shrug slightly.

"If it makes up for my previous thoughts, and assumptions, I truly do find it to be beautiful."

He smiles to reveal his straight white teeth. I stare at him in amazement, my previous wonder for my new land completely forgotten.

_How can someone be so….perfect? I know he is a god, but for Zeus's sake!_

I physically pout, and cross my arms over my chest.

I feel something soft underneath my lips, and I blink, startled, trying to refocus on the scene at hand, to see Hades face not even 7 inches away from my own, confusion evident upon his face.

"Whats wrong?" He wonders. "Where did your smile go?" He lifts up his other hand to rest it where my lips meet my cheek, and tugs upwards. He uses his other hand to show my teeth. When I realize he's trying to mold my pout into a smile, I help him out, and smile halfheartedly, while blood rushes into my face, revealing my embarrassment.

"Ah," Hades breathes out, "There is it."

I stare at him, completely startled by his warm gestures, when I feel the carriage rock slightly, signifying that we've met land. Hades looks beyond me, out the little window. He smiles once more, and stands up, his tall frame bent, to save his head from a nasty bump if he were to stand up straight. He clamors over to the door, and rotates his hand in my direction.

"Coming?"

I realize his words, and stand up swiftly, only to loose my balance. After spending a moment or two to regain it, I walk over to where Hades is standing.

Hades gets a firm grip on the door handle, and with one movement, swings it open.

With one grand movement of his hand, he bends over, and whispers into my ear.  
>"Welcome Home, Persephone."<p>

**AHHHHH sorry for taking so long to update! Summer homework has been a pain in the ass- ugh, I still have a ton to finish as well, which completely blows. While I wrote this, I actually was eating a pomegranate, which can I say, is the best fruit ever. I honestly cannot get enough of it. Anyway, thanks for putting up with me not updating in forever, and I apologize for such a short update- I just felt like I seriously needed to update, pronto. I'll definitely write a longer chapter next time! Review, and give me your feedback, eh? Until next time!xx**


	9. Chapter 9

My legs tremble as I exit the plain carriage, my arms grabbing the edge of the door as I leave to keep my body balanced. The magnificent splendor of the underworld has taken me by complete surprise, and in result, I stand shell-shocked, looking at the grand scene that plays around me. In front of me, black castle towers, intimidatingly large, frighteningly beautiful. In the backdrop, the sky gleams a diluted red, casting shadows all over the courtyard. I blow out a huge gust of air that I realize I've been holding for the entire time.

I turn around, to come face to face with Hades…..well, more like face to neck, due to the fact that he's actually much taller than me. "Would you like to see the inside of it?" He questions, a look of contentment upon his face, probably from his happiness of showing off his damned nice realm. 

_How I wish to wipe that look off of his cursed face…_ I frown, and cross my arms over my slender torso, gripping at my sides to prevent my body from acting out my thoughts.

"Is something the matter, Persephone?" He quirks an eyebrow at me, his eyes roaming over my body, absorbing my tense frame.

I manage to choke out through my clenched teeth, "Nothing at all."

"Well," he starts in an odd falsetto tone, which sounded way too overjoyed to truly be real, "Let's begin this lovely little tour." He sends me an expression of false happiness, and grips me by my waist.

I stand my ground, digging my heel into the dirt to prevent myself from moving. "No way in hell am I going anywhere with you." I state, my voice toneless, and my expression devoid of any expressions.

He turns his head 180 degrees to look at me, and disapproval is written all over his face. "Persephone," he grounds out, his expression stern, and digging his fingers into my waist, "let's go."

"No." I quip, and, childishly, stick out my tongue. I spin around in a circle, and wiggling my way out of his death grip, I begin to run.

"If you want to get me to go on your little tour," I shout back at him, "You'll have to catch me first!"

I laugh maniacally, giving myself a mental round of applause for my wonderful idea. I've always been told by the nymphs how fast of a runner I was, and I've proven it on numerous occasions, by racing Hermes around the gardens. Hades will never be able to catch me!

I give another laugh, and continue to run around the front of the palace. "I should really find a place to hide.." I murmur. "It's not like I'm going to be able to run forever."

Just as I begin to make a sharp left, I bump into something extremely…..solid. Instincts kick in, and without any hesitation, I punch the object straight ahead on me, only to hear a sickening crunch.

"GOD DAMMIT PERSEPHONE!" I crack an eye open, to see hades nursing his nose, a flood of blood rushing out from the cracks between his hand that holds his nose.

After a moment of processing, I come to terms to realizing what I'd just done.

"Oh gods, Hades I'm so…..wait. No, just joking, I'm not sorry at all." I narrow my eyebrows at me, and put on my most angry face. "You don't deserve a sorry." I turn my head to the side, and raise it an inch upwards, and give a loud 'hmmph!'

"Are you nutters?!" He stammers, an incredulous look crossing his face. "You **punch **me in the face, **without** any reason, and you don't even say sorry?!"

I look at him dead in the eye. "I have a reason, actually. You scared me, and because of that, I punched you. Besides, you took me away from my home, and I **know** the plans you have for me, so no, you don't deserve a sorry!"

"What? What 'plans' do you mean?" He rests one of his large hands on his hips expectantly, waiting for an answer.

A blush begins to creep across my face as I mumble out, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

I internally groan as I see his eyes begin to glow with interest. Oh Zeus, of course, this has to be the one topic that piques his interest.

"Persephone, now you _have _to tell me."

"No," I snap irritably, "I don't have to tell you anything."

He puts on a dejected puppy look, and pouts his damn kiss-able lips at me. "Please." He whispers, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Throwing my hands up in the arm, I scream, "FINE! When I said plans, I meant you and your stupid plan to de-flower my precious, innocent body!" My blush accelerates, turning a bright, cherry red.

He stares at me, flabbergasted, for a moment or two, before his body starts quaking. A moment afterwards, a thunderous laugh rips throughout his body, echoing through the thick trees that surround us. My face grows hotter and hotter until I just _cannot_ take it anyway.

"Shut up!" I groan, and I crouch down, burying my face within my hands. After minutes upon minutes of laughter, he settles down, and crouches down in front of me. Removing my hands, he puts his hand under my chin, to pull my face up to his faces level.

"Persephone," His voice soft, "I would never," He pauses for a few moments to chuckle some more, "de-flower, as you put it, your body."

He looks at me oddly, and begins once more. "Without your permission, I would never. What kind of a man do you take me for? Believe me, I am not my brothers. I would never do such a thing without having your consent first. I swear it upon the river of Styx." He stares at me, judging my reaction, while his face stays dead serious.

For some odd reason, my heart hammers away in my chest, his words oddly sweet. I give him a small smile, and look down, whispering a soft "Thank you, Hades."

A comfortable silence envelopes us before his booming laughter interrupts it. I stare up at him questioningly. "What?" I ask, my eye cracked, looking at him dubiously.

"I still can't believe you said 'de-flower,' instead of something like, 'take my virginity,' or 'stain my innocence!' Oh gods Persephone, you're too much!" His laughs uncontrollably for a few moments, and I huff indignantly, looking away.

"Whatever." I grumble, my nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Ah ah ah, don't act like a sourpuss." He shakes his finger at me mockingly, and I move forward, mouth open, and bite his finger. I pull away, licking my lips, as his expression shows complete surprise.

"Did- did you just bite me?" Shock colors his voice, and he shakes his head slowly, as if I'd just made a horrible decision.

"Maybe." I reply, my voice obviously saying otherwise.

"You're going to regret that!" He growls playfully, and leaps on me, straddling me. Surprised, I fall back onto the ground, and, hovering over me, Hades begins to dig his fingers into my sides. I squeal as he sweeps his hands over my sides, tickling me senseless.

"Me-Mercy! Have Mercy!" I manage to gasp out between overwhelming laughter.

"Say I'm the sexiest man to walk upon the earth!" He demands, his hands jabbing into my sides more powerfully, causing more laughter to erupt from my lips.

"Never!" I manage to breath out. Hades hands start to wander to my neck, my most sensitive spot.

"Do it!" He growls out, his voice light and care-free.

He begins to tickle my neck, and, not able to withstand much more, I scream out, "Hades is the sexiest man to walk upon the earth!"

He looks at me, a diabolical look upon his face. "Aw, really Persephone, you really think so?!"

He stops tickle me, and I gasp for breath, trying to replenish my air-deprived lungs. After regaining enough air to reply, I growl, "You are truly horrid."

"Well, that's lovely. Now, Persephone, as lovely as all this was, it's beginning to grow dark, and I'd love to show you you're new home before it gets too late." And with that, he stands up, using his long legs to shoot him up quickly, like a rocket. He holds out a hand, and I grasp it. Dragging my upwards, he holds onto it as I steady myself. "Alright," I agree, "Let's go."

_**Okay, sorry if the quality isn't the best, but I really wanted to update!:P I felt since the last chapter was short, I was obligated to write some more. Leave some reviews to give me your feedback, eh?(: I actually really liked this chapter, I think it showed a whole new side to their relationship. I wrote this at three in the morning, listening to Moments on repeat. Yeah, it's been a very tiring night. I finished one report for my English class, so I only have to finish my last book, and write a report on that! Yippe- ki-yay! Haha, thanks for reading, my lovely readers!;P You guys have no idea how much I appreciate all the wonderful feedback I've gotten, so seriously, thank you! Keep on reading; I'll see you next update!xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

Walking at a brisk pace, I attempt to keep up with Hades long strides.

"Could you _please_ slow down?" I question, as I fall behind a bit. He stops suddenly, and I practically run into his back, at full force.

"Augh!" I quip, clutching my nose. Hades head swivels around, and he sends me a slight smile.

"Can't keep up?" He questions, his smile growing wider.

"Obviously not. I don't have a necessary liking to running into peoples backs." I growl, still nursing my sore nose.

We were walking around his grand palace. And when I say _grand_, I truly mean it. Vivacious emerald greens slather the walls, as does royal blues, scarlet reds, ethereal silvers, and charming gold's. The floor is a continuous black abyss, the color staining every corridor, room, nook and cranny. The castle had an elegant feel to it; and I must honestly say that I've never felt so out of place in my life. A wild, unkempt girl, suddenly thrown into the atmosphere of true exquisiteness- and with expectations to live in such a place for the rest of their immortal life?! My mind was running in circles; and like a circle, it was a continuous loop, ending right back where it started.

What the _hell_ am I going to do?

I whisper in a small voice, "Hades?"

He doesn't hear me though, and he continues his speech. "Now, there are a few places where you are never to go. Tartarus is one of those places." He meets my eyes, and grabs my chin forcefully. Bending down to my level, our faces are centimeters apart; I feel his cool breath fanning my face, the scent of mint and pomegranates filling my poor beaten nose.

"_Never ever wander into that place."_ He breathes out, his voice low and dangerous. His eyes are narrowed, slivers of the ice blue peaking out from within his long eyelashes.

I nod mutely, and repeat the word I'd said only a few moments ago. "Hades?"

His body snaps back up into his original 6'3 height, and he stares down at me.

"Yes?"

"Can I retire for the night? I am awfully tired." As I speak, I put my hand to my mouth, to cover a dainty yawn that wishes to exit my body.

His eyes widen for a fraction of a moment, and he nods swiftly. "Of course! After all that has occurred today, I should've allowed you to rest first thing. I apologize Persephone."

He grips my palm, swallowing it within his much larger one, and he tugs me forward down the corridor. Going up granite winding steps, he leads me to the very top floor of the castle. Only three rooms are located in the hallway; two on each side wall, and one at the very end of the corridor. He leads me forward until we reach the cherry-stained door on the left wall.

He nods slightly, signaling for me to open the door. Which is exactly what I do.

"Oh…." I mouth, no sounds escaping my throat. In the middle of the yellow pastel room, resting on the floor that is stained the exact color of the door, resides a beautiful, lavender canopy bed. Wooden flowers vine up the wooden posts, and lovely shades of purple adorn the petals. In the corner of the room, there is another door; no doubt the wardrobe. I turn to face Hades again, after admiring the splendor of the room.

"Y-you shouldn't have." I manage to squeak out.

He smiles softly, and, bending down, his face past mine, lips very nearly touching my ear he whisper, "I know."

He bends back up, and moves a strand of white hair out of my face. "Sleep sweetly, Persephone." And with that, exits the room, closely the door quietly.

My eyes are wide, like a deer being hunted, and I put my hand over my left breast. My heart is thudding wildly, running a marathon inside of my chest.

Without thinking twice, I cross over the room to the bed that beckons me to sleep. I throw myself onto the plush covers, and climb under.

"How does he expect me to sleep when he does things like that?"

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Ugh, school has been hectic. I know the update is short, but I just really wanted to update! Hopefully I'll become more frequent with updating. Expect more updates, because they will be coming out, hopefully sooner than later!:P Thank for for reviewing, my lovely readers, and for the favorites and follows! I truly do appreciate every single one of you!**

**Oh, and b.t.w: Persephone is acting immaturely, I understand and meant for that to happen. I was actually really happy that you, my lovely reviewer (****you know who you are!)**** pointed that out. She is purposely meant to be portrayed that way. She's an overprotected child, who has been sheltered and spoiled by her mother her whole life. She's not very mature in a lot of ways, since she hasn't been exposed to many things! She may look like a woman, but she is still a girl in many ways. But don't worry, that'll change!(; **

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you wish! (crosses fingers xD)**

**I'll see you at the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in the bedroom, taking in the luxuries. Hades had left me long ago, to resume his "duties" or so he had said. I don't know what those duties consist of, and, to be honest? I don't really think I want to know….at least, not now.

He left me to sleep. 

…Honestly, it's _ridiculous_ for him to even think that I'll be able to sleep! I mean, really.

I have waayyy too many nerves to sleep right now. I've basically been sitting in between the silky sheets, awed and confused.

'_Is this really my life now?_ ' I wondered.

"UGH." I spat out, flipping the covers over my body. Jumping out of the bed, I cross the room to an unknown door. Pulling it open, I reach to a table on the side, and grab a candle. With another hand, I grab a pack of matches. Striking the match, and lighting the candle I venture into the side-room.

It was the bathroom.

And it was absolutely lovely.

My hands flittered up in surprise, covering my mouth, while my eyes popped open.

The walls were a yellow, with the wooden floor being created out of a gorgeous cherry tree. . The bathing tub was huge as well.

I walked towards the tub, and gave a little shriek of delight.

"This tub is huge!" I squealed and clapped my hands together. "It's so spacey! Gods, you could fit two people in-"

My eyebrows furrowed together.

"You…. could fit two people in it…"

My knees turned to jelly, and I sunk to the floor.

'…_..two people. Hades…did he…. Do this on purpose? No-no. He wouldn't. He promised. Gods…..we haven't even carried out __**the deed **__yet. _

_Wait no. NO YETS. NEVER. _

_Oh gods. Wait. I'm marrying him. That means… on our wedding…..the…..the_

_The wedding night…"_

"NO." I shrieked, standing up at a lightning speed. My heart was bleeding rapidly, and I clutched at it as I bent over, my breathing getting shallow.

"Okay no calm down. Calm~~~~Down. He promised. He swore on the river Styx. Relax," I laughed hysterically, my eyes tearing, "Your okay. Okay? Okay."

In an attempt to calm and relax my body once more, I walked over and began to draw a bath.

Once filled, I tore off my clothing, and hopped into the warm liquid.

"Ahh~. That feels nice." I smiled and stretched languidly, absorbing as much warmth as I can.

I held my head to my face. "I have really got to stop having these conversations with myself. I'm going to drive myself crazy."

I soaked in the bathtub for a little longer, washing my hair and body with nice floral scented potions.

Scrubbing my body clean, I washed out all the dirt and grime, grimacing at the sight of the bath tub turning a light dusting of brown, due to the lack of sanitary hygiene I've had over the fast-paced week.

Finally, when the water drew cold, I climbed out, to realize I had no new clothing to put on.

"I guess I'll put on the towel for now. Perhaps there's a closet in this room?"

I tucked in the towel around myself, my tall frame stretching the towel to look shorter than what it actually was. Opening the door a crack, I popped my head out, to check whether the cost was clear or not.

Once deeming my room to be safe, I popped out.

And that was the very moment that _he_ decided to barge through the door, into my room.

I was already halfway through the room, and, swiveling my head towards the door in a theatrical manner, I met eye contact with the man.

Fortunately, my damp hair was sticking all over my face due to the head turn, so my furious blush was at least covered a bit.

"W-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screaming, I reach for my bed, grabbing pillows to use in self-defense. I started throwing, my 'weapons', and, unfortunately, poorly missing my target.

All the while his eyes roamed, devouring me.

That just made me angrier. My thoughts from the bathroom flooded back in my head, and…well…. I freaked out.

"IF YOU TOUCH ME I WILL KILL YOU." I threatened, clutching the pillows to my chest.

He raised his eyebrows at me, surprised. And, to my fury, he began to laugh.

"You can't kill me. I'm the lord of the Underworld." His smile turned bigger, and, to my chagrin, even more so beautiful.

"Is that a challenge?" I grounded out, my teeth clenched.

"Nah, more of a factual piece of information." He crossed his arms, and leaned backwards, efficiently closing the door with his taut body. Honestly, he looked like the epitome of comfort and relaxation.

I mimicked his pose, and leaned against my bed post, meeting his eyes squarely.

"Is that so," I drawled out. "Well, then thank you _so _much for that clarification. I have _no idea_ what I'd do without it!"

His eyes lit up, and his smile turned into a smirk. Drawling his body upwards, he crossed the room.

My back turned tight, and my arms and legs stiffened, leaving me prey to his predatory look. He was inches away from me.

I felt my body growing warmer, and my heart beating even faster, if that was even possible.

He leaned his head forwards.

'oh god oh god oh god he is going to kiss me please no don't!' I chanted inwardly.

His eyes were staring deep within mine. I felt hopeless. Submissive.

I drowned in the depth of his stare.

Just when his lips were about to touch mine, his head snapped quickly, and his soft lips trailed across my cheeks as he made his way towards the side of my head.

Pressing his lips next to my ear, in a breathy whisper, he mouth twitches into a smalls smile and he whispers, "Glad to be of assistance, _Persephone."_

My heart skipped a beat.

He pulled backwards, and not meeting my face, he turned around and walked towards the door. Turning around once more, he looks…..happy at my surprised expression.

"You should put on some clothing, dear. I made a promise, and I really don't want to break it."

He turned around again, and swiftly walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself with a soft _click._

Leaving me to my own devices.

I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself when I came to the realization that the strongest feeling flowing through my body at the moment was disappointment.

**I AM SO SORRY. **

**Seriously, I am a jerk. I haven't updated in months and I am sorry! School has been a bit crazy, and I've really just been messing around. I feel so bad. Seriously, expect more updates, because I really do love writing, and I feel so bad for abandoning this story like I did. Once again, I apologize D:**

**I hope you like the little tiny teaser I put in this! I really like the relationship, and all the possibilities that are given with the pairing of these two.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! 3**

**~Emily**


End file.
